Der Zweite Weltkrieg
Der Zweite Weltkrieg (better known as The second Weltkreig) is a war beginning in September 1933 with the French invasion of Spain, Italy and the Netherlands, It ended up making France's national rank go down from 9 to 24 and made Sweden, Russia, And the US own the 3,2 and 1 rankings 1931 In 1931 A crisis began, Japanse soldiers shot at Chinese soldiers before training, When the Japanse general was checking troops a single, nationalist troop that wanted japan to own all of Asia, was missing Emperor Hirohito of japan, in a rage called the UN saying china had murdered 12 innocent japanse women in there country, The UN informed china of this so Chang-kai-shek told the true story that Japan shot Chinese soldiers and lost a single soldier because of it, in 1931 japan invaded china beginning WWII in the far east, while Europe was peaceful. The UN tried to make japan stop but Hirohito replied "whatevs" and left the UN At first Japan was helped by Anhui and China was weak. only controlling a small part of land, but a miracle happened, Anhui had zero troops, and got rushed and TRAMPLED. Hefei was taken and they surrendered, they also found out that while china did nothing to Anhui people, Anhui women fought back and would often rape men, this was a calling to war, it was also released by the British parliament that everything Japan said about China from 1921-1931 were lies. Soon the rest of the warlords joined china and know china could say they had an army, but they were still outnumbered 5 v 1 since Xinkang was helping Japan, But then... RUSSIA! invaded Xinkang, it was ment to be a occupation until the second Sino-Japanse war ended but soon Russia annexed Xinkang and also annexed The Mongol khanate (this time it was a occupation) Meanwhile Japan flooded into Manchuria, Remnant's of what was left of the 32,0000 Chinese defenders (6,000 were left) flooded into Russia and then defended from there 1932 Japan's advancements were halted at the Marco-polo bridge which was the most peaceful battle, China lost 4 men but Japan's number is unknown, the second battle of peking was more bloody. china losing 18,000 men and japan losing 60. china was crushed, china retreated the shanghai where japan chased them murdering everyone and everything causing china to lose 12 men and having a force of 700,000 compared to Japan's 300,000 Around 9 am on July 13, the Chinese Peace Preservation Corps exchanged small arms fire with Japanese troops in the Zhabei, Wusong, and Jiangwan districts of Shanghai. At about 3 pm the Japanese army crossed over the Bazi Bridge in Zhabei and attacked various centers in the city. The 88th Division retaliated with mortar attacks. Sporadic shooting continued through the day until 4 pm, when Japanese headquarters ordered ships of the Third Fleet stationed in the Yangtze and the Huangpu River to open fire on Chinese positions in the city. Late that night, Chiang Kai-shek ordered Zhang Zhizhong to begin Chinese offensive operations the next day. The next morning the Republic of China Air Force (ROCAF) began bombing various Japanese targets and Chinese ground forces attacked at 3 pm. On the same day, August 14, the Chinese government issued the Proclamation of Self-Defense and War of Resistance , explaining the government's resolution against Japanese aggression. The Battle of Shanghai had officially begun. Zhang Zhizhong's initial plan was to have the numerically superior Chinese forces attack the Japanese by surprise and push them into the Huangpu River, then blockade the coast to deny the Japanese the opportunity to land reinforcements at the Huangpu wharves between Yangshupu and Hongkou. The 88th Division was to attack Japanese army headquarters near Zhabei, and the 87th Division was to attack the reinforced Kung-ta Textile Mill, where the Japanese naval command was located. Zhang estimated it would take one week to achieve the objectives; however, the operation ran into trouble when his troops were fought to a standstill just outside the Shanghai International Settlement. Japanese strongholds were fortified with thick concrete and were resistant to 150mm howitzers, the only heavy weapons the Chinese possessed. Chinese troops could only advance, under the cover of machine gun fire, by getting close enough to the emplacements to kill those within with hand grenades. The Chinese advance was greatly slowed and the element of surprise was lost. Lacking the heavy weapons to destroy the Japanese bunkers directly, Zhang Zhizhong decided to encircle them instead. On July 16, he ordered his men to take the streets surrounding the Japanese strongholds. Every time a street was successfully cleared, the Chinese would set up a sandbag blockade, gradually surrounding each stronghold and closing off all possible routes of escape. The tactic was successful at first and the Chinese were able to destroy many emplacements and outposts in a single day. However, the Japanese then deployed tanks in the broad streets, enabling them to easily repel the Chinese attacks and defeat the encircling strategy. On July 18 the Chinese attack was called off. On July 18, Chen Cheng reached the front lines to discuss the situation with Zhang Zhizhong. They decided to send the newly arrived 36th Division into the fray, attacking the Hueishan docks on the northern side of the Huangpu River. Meanwhile, the 87th Division broke through Japanese lines at Yangshupu, and pushed onto the Hueishan docks along with the 36th Division. On July 22, the tanks of the 36th Division reached the docks, but were not able to hold the position for long. The Chinese troops were insufficiently trained in coordinating infantry-tank tactics, and the troops were unable to keep up with the tanks. Without sufficient infantry to protect them, the tanks were vulnerable to Japanese anti-tank weapons and artillery in close quarters and became useless when they entered the city center. The few troops who did manage to keep up with the tanks through the city blocks were then trapped by Japanese blockades and annihilated by flamethrowers and intense machine gun fire. While the Chinese almost succeeded in pushing the Japanese down the Huangpu River, the casualty rate was exceedingly high. During the night of July 22 alone, the 36th Division lost more than ninety officers and a thousand troops. 36th staff officer Xiong Xinmin saw a Chinese suicide bomber stop a Japanese tank column by exploding himself beneath the lead tank.12 On July 22, the Japanese 3rd, 8th, and 11th Divisions made an amphibious assault under the cover of naval bombardment and proceeded to land in Chuanshakou , Shizilin and Baoshan, towns on the northeast coast some fifty kilometers (31 miles) away from downtown Shanghai. Japanese landings in northeast Shanghai suburban areas meant that many Chinese troops, who were deployed in Shanghai's urban center, had to be redeployed to the coastal regions to counter the landings. Thus, the front line was lengthened from metropolitan Shanghai along the Huangpu River to the northeast coastal districts. The Chinese offensive in the urban center had grounded to a halt, and the fighting in downtown Shanghai essentially became a stalemate with both sides suffering heavy losses and making minimal changes in the front line. The Chinese divisions were able to hold on to Zhabei, Jiangwan, and other downtown positions for three months, until situations in other areas made it strategically impossible to continue defending these positions. China was slaughtered, On August 1, on advice from his commanders, Japanese Prime Minister Fumimaro Konoe decided to integrate the North China and Central China Theaters and launch an October offensive to subjugate the Chinese government and end the war. By this time, the Japanese had increased troop strength in the Shanghai region to more than two hundred thousand. Japanese troops also invaded the town of Liuhang , south of Luodian. Thus, the frontline moved further south onto the banks of the Wenzaobang River. The Japanese aim was to cross the Yunzaobang and take the town of Dachang , which was the communications link between Chinese troops in downtown Shanghai and the northwest outlying towns. If Dachang fell, Chinese troops would have to give up their positions in downtown Shanghai and regions east of the Huangpu River to avoid encirclement by the Japanese. The defense of Dachang was vital to how long the Chinese army could continue fighting in the Shanghai war zone; for this, Chiang Kai-shek mobilized whatever remaining troops he could find. The two armies engaged in seesaw battles, with little changes in the frontline along the Yunzaobin River. From July 11 to August 20, the Japanese army was able to advance only five kilometers. At the most intense moments, positions would change hands five times a day. On August 17, the Guangxi Army under Li Zongren and Bai Chongxi finally arrived to join Chiang Kai-shek's Central Army in the battle for Shanghai. The Chinese then staged a final counteroffensive in an attempt to fully consolidate Chinese positions around Dachang and retake the banks of the Yunzaobin River. However, the counteroffensive was poorly coordinated and again the Chinese succumbed to superior Japanese firepower. The Japanese utilized some 700 artillery pieces and 150 bombers for the Dachang operation and the town was totally reduced to rubble. The fighting was so fierce that the Chinese casualty rate per hour was sometimes in the thousands, and some divisions were incapacitated in a matter of just a few days. The fighting continued until August 25, when Dachang finally fell. By then, Chinese troops had no option but to withdraw from downtown Shanghai, which they had held for almost three months. Starting the night of August 26, the Chinese began withdrawing from Shanghai urban center. Because Dachang and other vital suburban towns had been lost already, Chiang Kai-shek ordered the Chinese troops to retreat from Zhabei, Jiangwan , and other positions that the troops had held for seventy-five days without faltering. However, Chiang ordered one battalion of the 88th Division remain in Zhabei to defend the Sihang Warehouse on the northern bank of the Suzhou Creek. Chiang wanted the Chinese military presence to remain in Shanghai as long as possible to have a positive reflection on the ongoing Nine-Power Treaty conference that was in session in Brussels, with the hopes for possible intervention from Western powers. The rest of the Chinese troops crossed the Suzhou Creek and regrouped to engage the Japanese troops. Chiang's original plan was to fight in areas south of the Suzhou Creek and inflict as many Japanese casualties as possible. However, through three months of intense fighting, Chinese troop strength had been greatly reduced. Most units had their strength halved, and as a result a division had the fighting capability of less than two regiments. By now, the Chinese army needed between eight and twelve divisions to match the fighting strength of just one Japanese division. Thus, Chinese commanders were pessimistic about the outcome of the Suzhou Creek combat. Li Zongren, Bai Chongxi, Zhang Fakui and other commanders insisted that the Chinese troops should enter the Wufu and Xicheng defense lines to protect Nanjing, but Chiang wanted the Chinese troops to continue fighting on the southern bank of Suzhou Creek. On September 28, Chiang arrived in the battlefield to boost the morale of his troops. However, the situation was bleak. On September 30, the Japanese crossed Suzhou River and the Chinese troops were in danger of encirclement. The Chinese army was at its limit of endurance. As early as August 12, the Japanese chiefs of staff had already formulated plans to force a landing in Jinshanwei a town located on the northern bank of Hangzhou Bay, south of the Shanghai region. The Jinshanwei landings would facilitate a northward push into Shanghai, to complement the landings in northeastern towns, such as the ones around Baoshan between late August and mid-September, which brought about a southward push. Chiang Kai-shek was aware of the Japanese plan to encircle his army in Shanghai from the north and the south, and had already ordered his commanders to take precautions of the possible Japanese landings at Jinshanwei. However, the impending fall of Dachang in late September forced Chiang to redeploy the Chinese divisions originally stationed along the northern coast of Hangzhou Bay. As a result, the lack of Chinese defenses allowed the Japanese 10th Army Corps, composed of units diverted from the Battle of Taiyuan in the North China Theater, to land easily in Jinshanwei on 5. Jinshanwei was only forty kilometers away from the banks of Suzhou River where the Chinese troops had just retreated from the fall of Dachang. The remaining army of China retreated to Nanking. JAPAN WAS ANRGY how dare china hold out 3 months, 1 week, and 6 days. Japan landed in Jinshanwei in October 12 and took the city, after this they headed to Nanking the capital of china, meanwhile the northern army, by November 1932 took all of North China. On November 6, they captured Kaifeng, the capital of Henan, and threatened to take over Zhengzhou, the junction of the arterial Pinghan and Longhai Railways. Japanese success here would have directly endangered the major city of Wuhan. To stop further Japanese advances into western and southern China, Chiang Kai-shek, at the suggestion of Chen Guofu, determined to open up the dykes on the Yellow River near Zhengzhou. The original plan was to destroy the dyke at Zhaokou, but due to difficulties at that location, the dyke at Huayuankou, on the south bank, was destroyed on November 5 and November 7 ] with waters flooding into Henan, Anhui, and Jiangsu. The floods covered and destroyed thousands of square kilometres of farmland and shifted the mouth of the Yellow River hundreds of kilometres to the south. Thousands of villages were inundated or destroyed and several million villagers driven from their homes and made refugees. An unknown number of Japanese soldiers were killed by the flood. An official Kuomintang post-war commission estimated that 800,000 drowned,4 which is higher than modern scholarship indicates. Meanwhile China was on the run but Russia was protecting them, but Japan was moving toward Nanking, the capital of China, China could only muster a force of 40,00 people to fight Japan's 200,000, Many in china didnt want to see the horrors of war, but the horrors were bought to them japan would kamikaze buildings and Raid Nanking bringing the Chinese death toll to 6,000 while the japanse death toll is 4,994, the bravest Chinese troops that were defending Nanking retreated to Wuhan and the weakest Chinese troops held out for 11 days before surrendering, this gave Chiang and the Chinese Government the time to move to Wuhan, Japan believed the Chinese were sub-human because they retreated so much and prince asuka didn't mind much leaving the japanse troops do to whatever they wanted, Japan murdered 300,000 people at Nanking, At the time the population of Nanking was 600,000, 1933 From the beginning of 1933, the war entered a new phase with the unprecedented defeat of the Japanese at Battle of Suixian–Zaoyang, 1st Battle of Changsha, Battle of South Guangxi and Battle of Zaoyi, but these were quickly overshadowed but the date 1 September,1933 French forces invaded and captured Catalonia Bringing France into a war with Spain which Italy would join, This called in the Netherlands and soon the rest of the allies were at war with france, Germany had made the Falkenhayn line but France invaded the Netherlands, Germany rushed to defend the Netherlands but it was far to late and Amsterdam was conquered but the Dutch opened up a waterline that halted some advances, France then took papmlona from spain and made there way to Zaragoza while encircling catalonia. Catalonia joined france against spain hwen Barcelona was taken The French 44th division captured spain and destoried the spainsh 23-82 divisions, the NFA beat the SAF, British 17th division and 52,000 spainsh soldiers in the battle of madrid, 12,00 French troops and 43,000 Spanish troops died, After this conquest of the rest of Spain was easier